The objectives of this proposal are to investigate the role of gastrointestinal (GI) hormones (gastrin, cholecystokinin, caerulein, bombesin, secretin) and epidermal growth factor (EGF) in growth control of pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma of hamsters and man. We will study the effects of these hormones on growth rates, tumor weight, DNA, RNA, and protein content of hamster H2T pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma, either growing in cheek pouches or in tissue culture. We will study the effects of these hormones on human pancreatic adenocarcinoma cell lines in vitro. We will develop methods to identify receptors for GI hormones on freshly excised pancreatic tumors and cell lines in tissue culture. We will examine the ability of receptor assays to identify those tumors in vivo and those cell lines in tissue culture, which will respond to GI hormones. Our long-term aim is to develop receptor assays for patients with pancreatic cancer which will predict biologic response of pancreatic cancers and which have prognostic and therapeutic significance similar to estrogen and progesterone receptor assays which are currently used to identify patients with breast cancer who will respond to hormone therapy. We will study the combination of GI hormones and chemotherapeutic agents to determine whether increased sensitivity to drug-induced destruction of tumor cells can be produced by the addition of hormones.